Keajaiban Hati
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Professor kesepian yang membuat sebuah robot untuk menemani dirinya. "Apakah kau akan menangis jika kau sedih?" Author baru, hello minna-san ( 'w')/


**Keajaiban Hati**

**Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya, yang punya itu om-om sama mbak-mbak yang ada di Jepang sana. Yamaha Cooperation dan Cypton Media Future! **

**(Arigato Kengo-san udah ingetin saya soal desclaimer (^w^)/)**

.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian tau rasanya hidup sendirian? Rasanya itu sangat kesepian... Karenanya aku membuat sebuah robot manusia yang akan selalu menemaniku, tertawa dan menangis bersamaku. Tapi, robotku ini belum sempurna. Ia tidak mempunyai satu hal penting yang tidak bisaku buat, yaitu 'Hati'. Ia tidak tau apa itu perasaan bahagia dan sedih...

"Aku ingin bisa mengajarinya kebahagiaan dan kesedihan seseorang" itu adalah keinginanku, karenanya aku terus mencoba dan terus mencoba membuat sebuah program yang bernama 'Hati' untuknya. Tapi, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku selalu gagal. Aku tidak bisa membuatkan 'Hati' untuknya... Setiap program 'Hati' yang kubuat pasti akan melebihi kemampuannya untuk menyimpan sebuah data dan akan mengakibatkan semua program yang ada di tubuhnya tidak berfungsi lagi...

"Hei, menurutmu aku itu siapa?" tanyaku di suatu hari dan ia membalas, "kau adalah penciptaku" dia selalu menjawab seperti itu, aku tau itu benar, tapi... Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya bersamaku, apakah hanya itu dariku bagimu? Walaupun ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan seorang manusia. Aku tetap menyayanginya bukan sebagai robot manusia biasa, tetapi sebagai manusia sungguhan yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa itu 'Hati'

Waktu terus berlalu, aku tau waktuku di dunia ini tidak selamanya. Penyakitku terus mengerogoti tubuhku, sedangkan dia belum mengerti apa itu 'Hati', ia belum mengerti apa itu perasaan bahagia dan sedih. Mungkin Tuhan tidak mendengar keinginanku, aku gagal... aku tidak bisa membuatkan hati untuknya...

"Professor? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya saat aku sedang menangis di kursi labotoriumku, "itu karena aku sedang sedih" jawabku kepadanya dan dia bertanya lagi memandang kearahku dengan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi, "apakah ketika kita sedih kita akan menangis?" lalu aku menjawab ya dan dia berkata, "tapi... aku belum pernah menangis, bagaimana caranya menangis?" tanyanya, dia belum memiliki 'Hati', dia belum mengerti apa-apa tentang kesedihanku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membuat sebuah 'Hati' saja untuknya?, "maaf..." kataku sambil memeluk erat tubuhya, aku benci diriku sendiri, "Professor?"

Setelah kejadian itu, aku terus melanjutkan program 'Hati' untuknya. Jika kuingat kembali, sebenarnya kehidupanku itu penuh dengan keajaiban, keajaiban yang pertama saat ia hidup sebagai robot, keajaiban yang kedua adalah waktu yang aku habiskan bersamanya, keajaiban yang ketiga... belum... yang ketiga belum ada...

"Professor, kau mendapatkan sebuah surat" katanya tiba-tiba, tapi siapa yang mengirimiku surat? Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya, "dari siapa itu?" tanyaku dan dia menjawab, "pesan dikirim oleh... diriku di masa depan" katanya, "apa?! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa isi surat itu?" tanyaku terkejut dan badanku yang sakit-sakitan ini mulai memanas dan lemas, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas... Ya Tuhan, tolong sisakan telingaku untuk mendengar pesannya

"Membaca isi pesan..." lalu ia membacakan pesan itu, "Professor, maaf... Aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan ini lebih cepat... Sekarang aku tau mengapa aku diciptakan, sendirian itu sangat kesepiankan? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih karena telah menciptakanku ke dunia ini, terima kasih atas waktu yang kita jalani bersama, terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku, terima kasih Ayah... Pesan telah selesai dibaca"

Ternyata Tuhan tidak mengabaikanku. Sekarang keinginanku telah terkabul. Keajaiban yang ketiga adalah pesan yang dikirimnya dari masa depan dan keajaiban yang keempat... aku tidak membutuhkannya, beginipun sudah cukup... "Selamat tinggal, Rin..."

-Tamat-

Author : Arigato yang udah nge-Review cerita pertama yang saja publish di Internet! Saya sampe ketawa-tawa sendiri pas baca ada yang nge-review XD #gila

Ik hou van je readersku yang tersayang! (^w^)/

_Please Review_

('w')/


End file.
